


【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（11）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（11）

（11）  
Thor，你会永远亏欠着我的。

Loki脱下自己的衣衫，再次俯下身体，吻向Thor还在流血的唇瓣，轻柔的不敢有任何激烈的吻，唇与唇的相连，柔软的像是尝了一口棉花糖。  
Thor却像是不敢再有任何粗暴的举动，他只是睡在那静静的享受这个吻，享受两人之间那轻柔的吸允。

你倒是不急了？  
Loki差点失笑，刚才那个凭着欲念化作野兽，不，原本就是野兽的哥哥呢，跑哪去了？

Loki还穿着长裤缓慢的往下移动，却在移动的时候发现被自己压着的Thor的昂扬跳动了一下，他这才注意到Thor的档口已经彻底浸湿了。  
Oh，Loki无意识的舔着上唇，竟感到穴口有些湿润。  
Loki是一个Beta，不会像alpha和omega那种互相发情影响彼此，他可以毫无负担的去享受每一次性，但向来掌控全场的Loki，从不会想到自己会动情的如此快，看来自豪的Beta身份竟也被Thor击溃了。  
不过，他并没有不开心。

任人摆布的哥哥真是惹人怜爱，Loki好心情的挑开Thor的皮带。  
这个皮带？  
Loki看了一眼Thor那一次又一次强势把自己抱在怀里的双臂，一个想法又在脑海里清晰的出现，面对Thor，他总是有千万种想法。

Loki将Thor的双臂举过头顶，竟是想用皮带把他绑在床头上，当双臂挤在一起时那种力的美感让Loki兴奋起来。  
然而，他并没有成功。  
或许是感觉到来自外力的束缚，Thor下意识的挣扎，手摆动着，强迫自己睁开眼睛。

不能看！  
Loki焦急的发现Thor那一只还能看到的眼睛将要睁开，赶紧把皮带遮了上去，脸也难得一红。  
他将Thor掌控是一回事，让Thor看到自己这番模样又是另一回事。

可Loki忘了，Thor也是一个神，一个战士，一个超级英雄。

Thor眼前一黑，失去一只眼睛的他比谁都害怕这种没有光明的感觉，他凭借本能的把Loki狠狠压在了身下，皮带顺着床沿掉落，他这才看清眼前的景象。  
Loki那不带一丝赘肉肌肉恰到好处的身躯，还有那一揽就到自己胸前的腰肢。  
Oh，fuck！  
失去皮带束缚的西裤滑落，Thor焦急的想要提上来的时候也看到了Loki鼓起的小兄弟。  
发情没有过去？  
Thor意识到Loki多少也被注射到了抑制剂，所以，也产生了副作用？  
他真是要谢谢strak祖宗十八代了！

“Shit！”Thor破口大骂，Loki竟趁着他分神的瞬间用膝盖顶在他的昂扬处，问题是Loki并不是狠狠的踢向他，而是轻柔的有一下无一下的顶着，而Loki那一脸胜利者嘲笑的模样是真切的激怒了Thor。

Brother，你要玩？那我就陪你玩！  
Thor紧紧的抓住Loki的双臂，不让其乱动，俯下身体沿着Loki的锁骨吻到腹肌，血已干涸的唇瓣又一次流出温热的血液，在Loki的身上留下一道淫靡的血痕。

“嗷~”Loki嘤咛出声，该死的Thor竟粗暴的扯开了他的衣裤，小兄弟毫无预警的跳出来，穴口也被刺激的流出更多爱液。

“Loki，我...”Thor有那么一刻的犹豫，他不能伤害Loki这样的信条在脑海里永远存在着。  
“Thor，now，我命令你！”Loki很生气，抓着Thor那头短发让他的头靠向自己，献上了的唇瓣。  
“如你所愿。”Thor苦笑着，他的弟弟怕是真的被他带来的抑制剂害了，居然让他去做接下来的事，好吧，那就，做吧。

Thor粗糙的手掌划过Loki的身体，引起颤立，直到往下伸延碰触到神秘的穴口，Thor比自己想的还要更坏，他像是个十多岁冲动的青少年，碰到穴口的那一刻就将指尖涌入温暖的甬道。  
“嘶...”Loki差点跳了起来，早已动情的他渴望着除了指尖更巨大的东西。  
指尖快速的进出，每一次都带着淫靡的银丝，Loki弓起身体，感到自己仿佛要坏掉了。  
Thor眼疾手快的赶紧用另一只大手搂住Loki弓起的腰，他想给予Loki更多的爱抚，并不想让他受伤，只是这一搂，那柔软的腰肢让他近乎疯狂，可他，必须克制。

“Thor Odinson！”Loki趁着Thor分神抓住了他内裤的边缘，他都暗示这么多了，Thor还不懂？  
“Loki，别急。”Thor笑笑，可没想到弟弟会如此急躁，赶紧除去身上最后的障碍。

这个尺寸？！  
Loki开始有点害怕了，他知道alpha的强大，也知道Thor的强大，可没想到会是如此壮观（？）  
Hey，brother，你和小时候可变了太多了吧...

Thor能自持到现在该感谢诸神了...  
他看到身下的Loki惊于他的尺寸不自主咽口水的模样，觉得已经不能再克制自己了。

Thor搂住Loki的腰猛的一个挺身，进入了他。  
“啊！”Loki惊叫出声，太大了，大到不能完全的进入他。  
Thor却是突然像真的疯了一般，一次比一次猛力的冲刺，每一次都带出Loki更多的爱液。

Loki在那猛力的冲刺下脑海竟一片空白，小兄弟不知射了多少次白色液体到Thor的腰腹上，可Thor却一点要结束的劲头都没有。  
Oh，fuck，beast！  
Thor却像是被云朵轻抚，那一下又一下的冲刺仿佛把无处发泄的荷尔蒙都灌入了Loki的身体，他得到了真正的救赎。

该死！好像要爆发了！  
Thor在最后关头意识到他不能射入Loki这个omega弟弟的身体，如果怀了他的孩子，Loki怕是这辈子都不会再理他了。  
Thor强迫自己离开Loki的身体，Loki却是提前察觉到了他的意图。  
“Thor，不要留我一个人。”Loki那泪眼蒙蒙的样子，那紧紧抱住Thor不让他离开自己身体的动作，Thor想，他再也找不到理由去拒绝。  
他怕是真的败在了Loki的手里。  
Loki是一个Beta，极低的怀孕几率让他根本不会去想Thor思考的问题，他只知道，接下来会接受的是灵魂最重的一击，他要去享受，决不能让Thor退让。

“啊！”随着最后的冲刺，Thor爆发在Loki的体内，两人共赴顶峰。

然而，夜还长，Thor的情趣抑制剂效果可还没过去呢。

TBC


End file.
